The life of a particular Otaku
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: Rin's a HUGE Otaku. She just finished watching Card Captor Sakura, but she doesn't like the ending. Can any Otaku relate?


_"That bear... Can I have it?"_

_Sakura looks at Shaoran._

_Shaoran looks at Sakura._

"Oh... YES!" Rin exclaims.

_Sakura and Shaoran walks towards each other._

_Shaoran slowly hands over the bear. _

Rin tenses in anticipation.

She inches herself closer to the laptop screen.

She knows what would come next.

_Their hands cradle the bear._

_The screen freezes._

_Theme music plays. _

"AEY!?" shouts Rin.

She throw her hands up in astonishment.

She watches the last two minutes or so where clips of Sakura and Shaoran from the previous episodes play with the credits on.

_"I'll see you again... Right?" _

The last line of the anime.

"Eh? Where'd Shaoran and Wei go?" Rin asks aloud.

_Credit song plays. _

"AAEEI?!" Rin exclaims.

She yanks her earpieces out in frustration.

_pop! _went her ears.

"Ouch!"

She had them on the moment she came back from school.

"I must must must finish watching _Card Captor Sakura _by today!" she announced.

She dropped everything and grabbed her laptop, all ready with the earpieces plugged in, the laptop fully charged, the unwatched episodes all completely loaded into separate windows.

For a good four solid hours, Rin just sat in front of her laptop on her bed, watching the anime til the end.

She isn't pleased when she finished it.

"Oh, finally. You're back to earth," Len says, entering the room.

Rin turns around.

"You didn't knock," she says.

"You didn't notice when I stepped in the last three times," Len says.

"EH?! You're suppose to knock and let me let you in!"

"I did the first time, but I didn't get a response."

Rin glares at Len.

Len smiles.

_Grr... _thought Rin. _Len-kun has to be irritating all the time... _

"Anyway, do you want yogurt?" Len asks.

"Is there orange yogurt?" Rin asks back skeptically.

Len nods.

"Ooooh... YEAH!" Rin screams, punching a fist in the air.

She LOVES oranges!

"Ten minutes ago."

Rin freezes.

"WHAT?!" she hollers.

"Gackupo ate it."

"Isn't there an eggplant yogurt?" Rin growls.

Len shakes his head.

"Nope."

Rin scowls.

She jumps off her bed and storms past Len down to the dining room.

She doesn't stop until she stands directly in front of Gackupo.

"BAKA!" Rin shouts in his face.

Gackupo is taken aback.

The yogurt-that-is-suppose-to-be-Rin's flies out of his hand and ends up in a mess on the floor.

Rin and Gackupo stare at the huge mess.

"Now, YOU are the baka!" Gackpo retorts.

He crosses his arms and glares at Rin.

Rin glares back.

"You don't usually eat that flavour anyway!" she scolded Gackupo.

"What? I can't try something new?"

"Maybe you should clean up the mess."

Eh?

Rin and Gackupo turn towards the voice.

They see a tired-looking Luka coming through the back door.

She looks like she's in a bad mood.

Uh-oh.

Then they see Miku.

Cheerful as always.

With another bag of leeks.

"Konnichiwa!" chirps Miku.

"Kon-konnichiwa!" Len stutters.

Rin immediately looks at Len.

He was going to get the mop to clean up the yogurt.

But he stopped in his tracks.

He's looking down at the ground, his fringe covering his face.

He sure does have a funky fringe.

Rin smirks.

"Konnichiwa, Miku-chan!" she replies.

"Konnichiwa," grunts Luka.

"You don't look cheerful today..." Gackupo starts.

He stops when Luka scowls.

Rin whisks her head back to Gackupo.

He looks confused.

She looks at Luka next.

"What?" asks Luka in a very annoyed manner.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Boy, are things getting interesting!

"What's for dinner tonight?" Miku asks to nobody in particular.

"Dinner?" Rin exclaims.

She looks at the clock on the wall.

4.32pm.

Did she really spend such a long time watching Card Captor Sakura?

She sighs.

"Nothing yet in particular," Len replied.

Oh!

Rin turns her head to watch Len speak to Miku at the stove.

So Len-kun's cooking stew.

Smells good.

Miku's looking into the pot.

She makes a face.

Uh-oh.

"No Miku-chan! Do-" Rin shouts.

She knew what Miku is going to do.

But she was too late.

Miku took one of the leeks out of her bag and slid it into the stew.

Automatically.

Rin face palms herself.

"Miku-chan... We're sharing the stew!" she groans.

"AAAEY?!" Miku squeals.

She flings her hands in helplessness.

Len sighs.

Luka gives another bad-mood face.

Gackupo just says,

"If Miku-chan can add in a leek, can I add in an eggplant?"

Rin bonks him in the head.

"NO."

Rin looks helplessly at Len.

Everyone knows about Miku's addiction to leeks.

So they make sure she doesn't do the cooking.

Except for Len.

Hais.

"I'm really sorry everyone!" Miku says guiltily.

"I know I've done this for about... The thirty-seventh time?"

She looks down at the floor.

She looks like she is going to cry.

Not again.

Len speaks up.

"Never mind."

He takes out some ingredients from the refrigerator and food closet.

"I'll just add some more ingredients to keep the taste intact."

Miku wipes her tears.

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asks.

_She's gonna make that kawaii-puppy face_, Rin thinks to herself.

Miku makes her eyes go glittery and sad.

_And now Len-kun's gonna melt_, she continues thinking to herself.

She's right.

Len's looking at Miku with a soft expression.

The asparagus in his hand.

The spoon in the other.

The stew starts to bubble.

"Len-kun, the stew," Rin tells him.

Len looks at the stew.

"Oh."

He turns down the fire.

Luka sighs in exasperation and goes up the stairs with all her work stuff.

Gackupo doesn't know how he should react.

Rin takes the seat next to him.

She folds her arms and buries her face on the table.

"Not again..." she mutters to Gackupo.

Gackupo finally decides to react.

By giving a clueless face.

Anyway, he follows Rin and hides his face from Len and Miku.

"What is?" he whispers to Rin.

"Them."

"Ah."

Now he gets it.

Rin looks back up.

She sees Len giving Miku a kitchen towel to wipe her tears.

That reminds her of...

She slams the table.

"Oi, Gackupo-san!"

"What now?"

"You're the one who told me to read and watch Card Captor Sakura!"

"Yes, I did."

Rin bangs her fist on the table and glares into his eyes.

"I...

Don't...

Like...

THE ENDING!"

Much to her surprise,

he just scoffs.

"You didn't watch the movies yet, did you?" he asks politely.

WHAT?!

"There are MOVIES to watch?!" shrills Rin.

She dashes back up to her room.

"I'm gonna start watching them NOW!"

"But dinner will be ready soon!" Len shouts.

Nobody can shout louder than Rin.

Len sighs and examines the table.

He swears he saw a dent where Rin just punched the table.

Gackupo sighs in some sort of a relief.

He says to Len,

"Your sister is really..."

Len sighs.

"A complete otaku."


End file.
